the past
by catwoman
Summary: pan been dreaming of a woman and her baby all her life... but who is the woman
1. Chapter 1

A 17 year old girl with long blond hair and sparkling emerald eyes was running with a bundle of cloth in her arms 

Author: Catwoman 

Disclaimer: ok let's see well the dbz fighters aren't mine or anyone else for that matter cause that would be illegally, wouldn't it? (and for all those people who still have their sanity, Yes I do get the concept that these are CARTOON characters)

The past

A 17 year old girl with long blond hair and sparkling emerald eyes was running with a bundle of cloth in her arms. Behind her were four men who were dress in sajin armour. Tear's were running down her face. Across her face were four freshly made cuts and her clothes were all torn and ripped. One of the men stop and realest a ki blast at her legs. She started to fall to the ground but as she fell curled up so that she went in to a roll and was then standing and running once more. She ran into a giant building and franticly place the bundle on the table. Ran to shut and bolted the doors. She places her back to the door and sighed as she tried to catch her breath. A small whimpering came from the bundle of cloth on the table. The girl ran to it and wrapped what was in the cloth up in her arms. A small baby was sitting gurgling in her arms. She smiled at the child in a mothers I'm-so-proud-of-you-that-I-don't-need-to-tell-you way The baby had a little tuff of black hair and looked really cute, like most babies. SLAM SMACK. The guards on the other side of the door were trying to get through the doors. She looked at the doors for a second then back at the child she moved to one of the spheres on a track way in the middle of the room. She pressed a button and the sphere open to show a small bed made for a child. She places the child in the bed. Smiled as she ran her hand around the child's face. 

'Laya open this door now! I'm your husband do as I say. You don't know what your doing, your ill. Laya please, bring my son to me, please!' the voice was commanding and soft at the same time. Tear's were running down her face even more. The baby started to tremble like it was about to cry.

'Don't cry little one. Daddy just… just doesn't understand that it would be better for you. I love you son. I'll be with you in each of your battles, I'll be with you' 

She leant down and kissed him on his forehead. The baby stops trembling and went back to looking cute and played with the tuff of hair and kicking it's legs into the air. She stood up and pushed the lid down. Smiled and waved at the baby through the window. She walked over to the computer panel beside the track. Turn it on and started programming. BOOM. The doors blew off the building. The girl spun around to look the guards were standing there with some one in front of them he had black hair and a scar down the side of his face. He stood with his arms folded over his body.

'Laya come on stop this please…' he stood forward and the girl pressed a button. The sphere made a sound like locking. The guy stared at her. The other guards rushed over and were unsuccessfully trying to open the sphere.

'Laya please let are son out of there he belongs here with us. With me. With his kind.'

'So he can be blown up when Frieze gets the prince. My son will live else where. Will train with other beings and will surpass his fathers and his ancestors skill. As will his sons, born of an woman of my home.'

'Laya your ill, please don't give up my son, please'

'Why won't you listen to me kacarrott? why won't you listen? My son, the son of laya kals who's ancestors ruled when we were…'it wasn't her speaking now

'… super sajins. Who's energy past still through me…' her long blond hair grew and a rounded her was a weird kind of glow.

'… my son must live and will live. This worlds life is no longer, for the sajin blood to live on we must leave.' She spun around and hit another button this time the sphere hiss then started to move and soon was no longer there

'NO SON' the man ran a few steps towards control panel but the sphere was gone before he could stop it. Laya stood in the arms of the soldier that had grab hold of her.

'good bye son good luck'… 

Pan woke up. She had that weird dream again. She had the same dream every night of her life. 


	2. chapter 1

Disclaimer: er seee the first chapter  
  
Chapter 2  
  
She had that weird dream again. She had the same dream every night of her life. She was on Vegeta-sei and she was this woman, with incredible power, which for some reason made her life harder. She looked a lot like her self but she wasn't her self. Her dream was like a story and every time it ended, she was saying goodbye to her little boy and watching as the guy she loved (who was her grandfather except for the scar) as his heart broke as his son flew away from him. She always woke saying goodbye and good luck with tears running down her face. She hated that dream. But she never dare tell anyone they… they would just laugh at her. She got up and when to the kitchen she was thristy. She found her dad having one of his poker nights. Her mother was away visiting a sick aunty (she had been having an affair for months and this time she didn't return) *Good. Dad's good at poker and it's always a long time since I have seen my uncle and my grandfather*. She turns around the corner and saw the pink hair at the table. She quickly reversed back around the corner. Now that was a problem in getting a drink. She looked at him again a just stared for a while. Now how could she… she looks right and next to her was standing Vegeta. 'his father'  
  
'you've grown since I last saw you…' he looked her up and down inspecting her night wear well the little that was there (she slept in a crop top and hot pants) he then looked over her shoulder  
  
'looking at my son?'  
  
'm…err.. emm… no' it saw so obvious that she had been she felt her cheeks go red and a small smile appeared on his face. Oh how much she wanted to swipe that off  
  
'I see you still like him. I through your trip away would bring you to your senses. You my dear can do much…' he looked her over again 'much better than him.' he then walk past her and into the kitchen and sat down next to 'him'. *did he just say that about his son dam I'm thirsty oh sod it I'm getting a drink.* She walked in to the kitchen. Everyone looked at her. (so did he). A smile lit up Goku's face.  
  
'Pan how is my favourite granddaughter?' as he got up and wrap his arms around her  
  
'I'm your only granddaughter…'  
  
'in a few months that mite not be true' Goten whispered under his breath. He didn't say it that quietly enough through.  
  
'You better not be cheating on Bra again or making me a grandfather, BOY' Goten smiled at vegeta and scratched the back of his head in the son way and shook his head. Goku didn't notice the treats that his son was getting and carry talking to pan  
  
'Any nice guy's that you meet? Come on grandmamma would wanna know' in truth goku would want to know as much as chi chi. That question had put her fathers back up. Gohan didn't like pan dating anyone he didn't know so no one she wanted to date well other than...  
  
'yeah come on Pan any one?' Goten had a sly smile on his face.  
  
'ouch that hurt.' Goten looked at trunks with an angry look  
  
'emmm… well there is one.' Gohan's face drop to the floor.  
  
'Any great grandkids on the way?' nug nug. Gohan looked mortified.  
  
'no granddad no we're not that serious' gohan relaxed  
  
'so your still together?'  
  
'yes and he's coming up in a week. Now I'm getting a glass of water I'm still jet lacd. Night' she walked out of the room after kissing goku, gohan and goten good night and smile night to vegeta and 'him'  
  
she managed to make it back t her room pretty quick. *was it me or did Trunk's seem just a little jealous of me having a boyfriend? No he just being over protective like dad. Oh god dad heard about Justin oh shit, fuck. I'm soooo screwed*  
  
'I'm soooo screwed'  
  
'By whom?' trunks was standing in the room. Pan jumped with a startled. *how the hell did he get in with out me noticing his power level?* she couldn't help but studies his every feature of his face. It was so serious but under all the smirks and frowns there was a boyish face that was kind and added on with that hot body of his well who wouldn't want him?  
  
'huh? No one. Just dad's gonna kill me for having a boy friend and you soooo need to get a maid' trunks looked confused by the last comment so Pan explain before he could ask  
  
'to clean that mind of yours up' a small smile on trunks face appeared as he stepped closer to her…. 


End file.
